The Start of Something New
by The Pen's Writer
Summary: (I am pretty bad at Summaries. :( look inside for a Summary...even though it's bad! Sorry!) Rated M for future chapters containing: Sex (pretty much that's all). Also rated it M for suggested abuse. Ships: Relsi (Ryan/Kelso) Gaby (Troy/Gabriella), Chaylor (Chad/Taylor), Sheke (Zeke/Sharpay)
1. When The World Falls

**A/N:** With my resurrection I decided to go way off base with what I normally write! High School Musical is really a HUGE thing from my childhood. And a friend of mine never saw it so I watched it recently. My favorite couple is Relsi (Ryan and Kelsi). P.S. I suck at Summaries. :(

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS I OWN JACK THAT'S IT!**

**Summary:** Ryan always loved Kelsi, but after being together for two years they decided they should date other people. They remained friends, good friends. Kelsi has gotten thin…she's different. Ryan noticed. After one night Ryan realized this guy wasn't the best. It snowballs into something neither of them would ever think.

(Bad at Summaries WOO! :D)

R&R Thanks.

* * *

><p>Kelsi had gone off to Julliard with Ryan. And Ryan really did love and care about Kelsi, but they felt that it would be best to remain friends. And that seemed to be okay, they talked almost every day still. And Ryan found himself still in love with Kelsi, maybe it was because all the dancing he's ever done was reflected well with her music. He was working on his final year in College, he had a Masters in Fine Arts or more importantly Choreography. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with it. Maybe go on tour…but he was still working that part of his life out. He would communicate with his sister when she wasn't busy on Broadway, and with Troy, Chad, Gabriella and even Taylor. But he hadn't heard from Kelsi in a while. He wondered why.<p>

They normally worked together, but lately she was distant. She was in her last year as well. She was sitting in the Café reading a book, and writing some things down. Ryan was taking a break from writing a Thesis Play and working on Choreography. He smiled and he sat down across from her keeping his bright smile.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Not at all," Kelsi smiled at him softly.

Ryan took note that she had gotten skinnier, and her clothes were baggier and didn't show much. Not that it bothered him she was covering up, but considering it was mid spring he did have some concerns. She was wearing a baggy turtle neck and he was curious as to why.

"I'm surprised you're not dying in that sweater," Ryan smirked.

"I guess I'm not feeling well, I felt a little cold," Kelsi said throwing another fake but believable smile.

Sure, cold. You're cold. Great lie Kelsi. Lie to the guy that you love. Smooth.

"Well, I have the perfect fix for that if you want to drop by my apartment," Ryan smiled, "It's about a block away from—," Ryan chuckled, "You…already know…sorry I forget that sometimes."

"It's fine," Kelsi smiled, "I would love to but…I have to work on my Thesis play and…study for finals…"

"We can study together," Ryan said smiling.

"I…I would but, Jack wanted me to come over tonight," she said softly.

Ryan felt like something wasn't right with Kelsi, like she was hiding something. She pulled down her sleeves and smiled at him. Her phone rang out and she sighed looking at it. She answered it.

"Yep…yeah Jack. I'm done for today," she looked at him giving him an apologetic look, "Yes, I'll be there in an hour…okay…okay."

She hung up and closed her eyes sighing deeply. She started to pack up her things. She looked at Ryan with a defeated smile.

"Sorry…I have to go pack some stuff up to stay the night at his place…and get my study material."

Ryan stood up with a smile and as she reached for her bag so did he. They looked at each other. And he felt like looking into her eyes was like looking into the dark. That light in her eyes, the spark in her eyes was gone. It was like she was a different person. She smiled at him though…that smile of hers. It was bright, beautiful and capturing. She picked up her bag and he stood up straight with her.

"Well, it was nice to see you again," Ryan smiled.

"It was, I hope we see each other again soon…in between studying, working on our Thesis, breathing…hopefully sleeping," Kelsi joked.

Ryan and Kelsi laughed together and Ryan pulled her in for a hug.

In his arm, Kelsi felt safe, comfortable, happy. She almost wanted to cry. And she loved that smell he had…as weird as that might've seemed in her head. He kissed her cheek as they pulled away. He smiled at her.

"Good luck."

"With what exactly?" Kelsi asked.

"Thesis, studying, everything?" Ryan smiled.

"Oh! Yeah! Thanks," Kelsi chuckled a bit, "You too," she walked off.

Ryan watched her go and sighed heavily. He wish he knew what to do, what to say. Did this Jack guy notice she was turning into skin and bones? Was it something Ryan said to her that made her become distant from him? What was it that changed? He started to walk along in the hall way, till he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see someone very familiar. Sharpay.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Ryan smiled hugging her.

"Well, I was in New York, back from a tour, and taking in the beautiful view of New York! I knew you were here, so…here I am!" Sharpay smiled brightly, "You seem to be deep in thought."

"Well, I am…it's Kelsi. Lately, she's been distant…and she doesn't talk much. I understand we're working on our Thesis, and studying…but her and I," Ryan paused, "we always found time for each other, y'know? And she has a new boyfriend, and she looks so different."

"Did you ever tell her this? Aww, are you still in love with her?" Sharpay cooed.

"Yes, sadly…but I want her to be happy Sharpay, what if she's not happy with this guy?" Ryan asked.

"Do you think she'd be happy with you?" Sharpay asked.

"I…I don't know," Ryan sighed, "I don't know, I know I have stuff to study though. But come by later?" Ryan asked as they stopped walking.

"Of course I will. Text me the address," Sharpay smiled and hugged Ryan.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Ryan was sitting in his nice New York apartment. It had one bedroom, a pullout couch, a small dining area, a small living room area and a nice medium sized kitchen. In the very corner of where the living room area was there was just enough for a Baby Grand Piano, while the apartment was small it wasn't too small. He was sitting at his dining area having just cooked dinner, and he was waiting for Sharpay to drop by before eating. He was having a cup of tea when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened it with a smile.<p>

"Hey!" Ryan smiled, it was Sharpay with Zeke.

They walked in and sat down and started to talk.

"So, do you think it's this new guy she's been seeing?" Zeke asked.

"Well, Kelsi and I broke up around our second year in college…we felt it would be better to see other people, to see what else is out there. And I've met a lot of great girls, and she's met a lot of great guys but no matter what we found a way to talk and socialize. For the last year she's been seeing this guy named Jack. And he seems to keep her busy…I guess it's good, but she would always make time to talk. I feel like she's just cut me completely out of her life…and I don't know what to do."

"Well, sometimes we have to move on…" Sharpay said getting a plate of food for her and Zeke.

"I just worry about her y'know?" Ryan sighed looking at the tea cup, he remembered a few years back, when him and Kelsi were still together…

* * *

><p>"<em>To your new apartment," Kelsi smiled raising her tea cup. <em>

"_To my new apartment," Ryan said gently tapping his tea cup to hers. _

"_So…I have a new song," Kelsi put her cup down and looked through her bag, "And I wrote it today so it's subject to change…" She stood up with a music sheet in her hand. She went over to the piano and started to play a slow melody. _

"_Sounds beautiful already," Ryan smiled. _

"_Right? It's a love song of course…I'm not sure where it came from but…well I wanted to sing it for you," Kelsi smiled up at him. _

_Ryan pulled up a chair and crossed his legs listening to her play, then listening to her sing: _

_Mm…mm mmm  
>When the world<br>Starts to fall  
>I feel like I'm gonna cry<br>But there you are  
>With your arms<br>Holding me tight_

_And I never once felt like_  
><em>You would ever falter<em>  
><em>Because I know<em>  
><em>Because I know<em>

_When the world_  
><em>Starts falling<em>  
><em>And the clouds start to cry<em>  
><em>When the stars<em>  
><em>Start falling<em>  
><em>You're right by my side<em>  
><em>And if it were all<em>  
><em>To end tomorrow<em>  
><em>I know I'd have you<em>  
><em>I know I'd have<em>  
><em>You<em>

_I could never believe  
>That you'd leave my side<br>I could never think  
>About you gone from my life<br>And when you're around me  
>I feel like I'm floating<br>On clouds…oh_

_And I never once felt like_  
><em>You would never falter<em>  
><em>Because I know<em>  
><em>Because I know<em>

_When the world_  
><em>Starts falling<em>  
><em>And the clouds start to cry<em>  
><em>When the stars<em>  
><em>Start falling<em>  
><em>You're right by my side<em>  
><em>And if it were all<em>  
><em>To end tomorrow<em>  
><em>I know I'd have you<em>  
><em>I know I'd have<em>  
><em>You<em>

_The world keeps on turning_  
><em>My heart is yearning<em>  
><em>And nothing feels right<em>  
><em>But I know when you're<em>  
><em>Near me<em>  
><em>It'll all be all right<em>  
><em>So please don't forget me<em>  
><em>Don't forget I need you<em>

_Sometimes I feel you'll falter_  
><em>But you always pull through…<em>  
><em>Because I know<em>  
><em>Because…I know!<em>

_When the world_  
><em>Starts falling<em>  
><em>And the clouds start to cry<em>  
><em>When the stars<em>  
><em>Start falling<em>  
><em>You're right by my side<em>  
><em>And if it were all<em>  
><em>To end tomorrow<em>  
><em>I know I'd have you<em>  
><em>I know I'd have<em>  
><em>You<em>

_Kelsi smiled looking at him as Ryan slowly clapped. _

_"That was amazing," he smiled at her. _

_"Really? You think it was good Ryan?"_

* * *

><p>"Ryan?" Sharpay's voice broke through Ryan's memory, "Ryan?"<p>

"Huh?" Ryan looked up at her.

"What were you thinking about? Did you hear me?" Sharpay asked.

"N-No I didn't I'm sorry, I was just remembering…" Ryan looked at Sharpay and shook his head with a smile, "What were you saying?"

"I was saying maybe you should talk to her…but I know we weren't here too long but I rememberd I have to meet with my Manager about a show, call me okay?" Sharpay said standing up.

"Yeah…of course," Ryan smiled.

"The food was great man, you can cook real well," Zeke smiled.

"Thanks…"

Ryan watched them leave and he stood up and went over to the piano. He hadn't really touched it since Kelsi and him broke up. He figured he didn't have a muse so it wasn't easy to find inspiration. He looked at the music sheet, and on the top it said "I Know I'd Have You" he smirked and sat at the piano. He was going to play it until he heard a knock, he figured it was Sharpay, maybe she forgot something.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong> -Review if you enjoyed (or even if you didn't!). :D


	2. The Flame That Never Died

"Come in!" Ryan shouted to the door.

He heard the door open and then slowly close, he was looking at the music sheet before he looked back up to see…Kelsi. Kelsi had a busted lip and a black eye. She had a cut on her cheek and bruises on her neck. She leaned against the door looking down at the ground. Ryan quickly got up and went over to her.

"Kelsi? Are you okay? What happened? Who did this to you?" He looked to her and went to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," Kelsi said moving away from him.

"Okay…" Ryan said slowly moving away from her, "Okay…d-do you want tea or something?"

Kelsi nodded slowly and sat down at the table. Ryan poured her a cup of tea making it just the way she liked it. He sat across from her and pulled his cup of tea over and looked down into it.

"I assume this wasn't a mugger or anything…right?"

"It wasn't…Ryan I…" Kelsi looked up at him and sighed, "I don't know…what to do or who to go to."

"Well…you can stay here…was it…Jack?"

Kelsi didn't look him in the eyes and just looked down into her tea cup.

"It was…wasn't it," Ryan said his voice tensing up.

"N-No Ryan please…don't blow this out of the water it…it was my fault and—"

"Your fault?!" Ryan asked almost angrily, "Your fault…Kelsi…no. What could you have possibly said that made him that angry to beat the crap out of you."

"Ryan…please," she looked to him.

Those eyes…Ryan couldn't say no to those eyes. Ryan couldn't be mad at those eyes. She made him melt with those eyes.

"I…I'm sorry," Ryan said reaching across the table and holding her hand, "I really am I didn't…mean to blow up at you. It's just he has no right to put his hands on you Kelsi. How long has this been going on?"

"The past few months…" Kelsi looked down, "And I…I don't really have a safe place to go where he wouldn't find me…so I feel trapped in this…relationship with him and I don't know what to do," Kelsi looked at him hopelessly, "This was the only place I knew he didn't know about."

"Well," Ryan gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "You'll always be safe here," he smiled at her and she smiled back.

She looked over at the piano and then to him. She stood up and walked over to it, running her hand over the top and noticing a bit of dust.

"I see you've deserted the piano," Kelsi chuckled.

"Not a lot of inspiration when you don't have your muse…" Ryan said swiftly looking to her.

Kelsi couldn't help but blush as she sat down. She looked at the music sheet and was a bit surprised. She wondered where that song went. She remembered she left it here for him…she made that song for him.

"You kept the song?"

"I almost forgot you left it for me. I was…going to play it…then I realized I couldn't do it the justice you could," Ryan said walking over to the piano and sitting next to her.

"God, I remember when I wrote this song…" She hovered her hands over the keys and started to play the melody, "You…were doing something for your dance club…and you asked me to tag along. You said I didn't have to watch but you said after you were done we could go on this romantic dinner. And I knew how your romantic dinners were, they were always different, but each of them special in their own way," she chuckled, "And I sat there while you were doing whatever you were doing, because let's both be honest…I wasn't paying attention…and I wrote this song."

"You should be a story teller too…" Ryan smirked nudging her softly.

She chuckled a bit ad shook her head. As she stopped and looked at him.

"I don't have too many regrets in my life…accept for one…" Kelsi looked down then back to him.

"What's that?" Ryan asked.

"Breaking up with you," Kelsi said softly, "I agreed back then that we were okay with being High School Sweethearts at first until…we got here. And we met so many different people. And I figured it would be good. I figured absence makes the heart grow fonder. And I suppose it has...but you were the only one…out of the guys I've dated that was…hopelessly romantic," She laughed a bit, "And you were funny without trying, and you loved with your whole heart…and you never once got…angry at me. You always suggested that I might be wrong but let me make the mistake myself, and then you were there to help clean up the mess," she looked to him, "You were…the best man I ever had, and I stupidly let you get away."

"Well…if it means anything to you…I feel the same…well…sort of. The 'you were the best I ever had and I stupidly let you get away' but instead of man you're—"

Suddenly, Ryan felt her lips on his and his eyes closed slowly as he felt the kiss get deeper. He gently put one of his hands on the side of her neck. And though the kiss seemed to last forever, it was only a few seconds.

"I missed that too…you rambled…a lot," Kelsi smiled.

"That didn't hurt your lip?" Ryan asked not really knowing what to say.

"It did…but it was worth it…"

"Well…you look tired…I better set up the pull out couch for myself, you can take my bed…" He said standing up.

She grabbed his hand with a sweet smile on her face, and there was a spark in her eyes…a spark he didn't see earlier today.

"I think we're both adult enough to sleep in the same bed Ryan…"

"Well, yeah…we are but I…didn't think you'd want to."

"Well, if that's okay with you…"

"Oh, yeah it's…fine with me," Ryan smiled.

"Good," she stood up, "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Sure go ahead,"

"And…maybe wear one of your old t-shirts?" Kelsi smiled.

"Of course," Ryan said smiling back at her.

She walked off to the bathroom and noticed the bathroom had a door into his room. Ryan smirked as she closed the bathroom door. He looked up and shook his head.

"Why do you do this to me?" Ryan asked in a whisper, "You know…damn well…I love her. You know how much I care about her, so you send her to me…battered and bruised and then…she kisses me. That was your idea wasn't it?" He went to clean the cups up and put his food away shaking his head, "Why can't I have her? Why do I have to be tortured?"

* * *

><p>He dried off his hands and went to his bedroom. He changed out of his clothes into some pajama pants. He turned on the TV and heard the water go off. Kelsi walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel the bruises were easier to see as Ryan looked over. She looked ashamed and looked down. Ryan got up and looked through his drawers for a t-shirt. She gently put her bottom lip, on the side that wasn't cut. He handed it to her and she turned away from him. He pretended like he was watching the TV for a moment but when she let the towel down he turned over to look at the bruises on her back and it broke Ryan's heart. He looked down at his feet waiting for her to put the shirt on. She turned around and walked over to the other side of the bed. She crawled in and got comfortable under the covers. Ryan did also and handed her the remote, even though it was already on her favorite channel…Lifetime. She looked to him.<p>

"You already put it on my favorite channel, why would I need this?"

"In case you wanted to change it," Ryan smirked.

Kelsi just smiled a bit back at him before putting the remote on the entable. Ryan turned off his lamp and she did too. He looked over at her.

"If…you wanted to cuddle…we could. If you don't that's fine," Ryan looked at her.

She scooted over to cuddle with Ryan and Ryan gently put his arm around her. She made circles on his chest and sighed contently.

"Thank you…" Kelsi said softly.

"For what?" Ryan asked confused.

"Being there…always…being there."

"Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere any time soon," Ryan said kissing the top of her head.

That's how it all started. Kelsi would go over to Ryan's when she can and they would hang out at first, but it would get deeper each night. Or when Jack decided to beat the crap out of her she'd come over. Ryan would bring up every now and then her leaving him. She would say, she "didn't know how" or that "he said it was the last time, and he'd never do it again". Ryan loved her…but he knew…Kelsi had to make the mistake. He knew…he'd be there to help clean it up once the mistake was made. He just hoped she'd come to her senses…before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong> - Review if you enjoyed (or even if you didn't!). :D


	3. And Then It Happened

A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :D Welp, I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 3! Something...big happens sorta, can change the course of everything. And there is some laziness involved int he future there will be time skips (only because I don't want this story to be full of fillers and more story progression. ^^), but it all works! Enjoy. :D

* * *

><p>It finally happened, Ryan and Kelsi had graduated, and several months had passed. Kelsi told Ryan about how Jack proposed…how she said yes. She was afraid to say no. She stated how he wanted to move to Albuquerque. Ryan was going to stay there, but in that years' time, nearly everyone knew about Jack, except her family. Just her close friends. No one liked him Gabriella tried time and time again to talk her into leaving him but it never seemed to work.<p>

It was two weeks before Kelsi was said to get married. Kelsi used to the old "I'm gonna go visit Sharpay" and Jack bought it. He warned her though that she might get snowed in. She knew that and told him not to worry, that if she did there was a place for her to sleep, and she'd get back home as soon as she could. Ryan was sitting on the couch watching TV. He decided to have a party of one tonight and decided to start his night off with a couple of beers. There was a knock and then Kelsi walked in. Ryan smiled at her and stood up.

"Hey, are you crazy? They said it was gonna snow tonight."

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you…I see you're having a party of one?"

"There's plenty if you want some," Ryan smiled.

"Sure," Kelsi went to the fridge and got a beer.

After a couple of hours they were both pretty close to being drunk but were leaning more towards tipsy. They were cuddling on the couch watching a movie and having some leftovers Ryan made. After the movie finished Kelsi laughed a bit and looked to him.

"That was a great movie, you know how to pick the good ones," Kelsi smiled.

"You do too; the movies you picked were pretty good…" He kissed her forehead softly.

"Ryan," Kelsi sat up a bit more before straddling Ryan, "Do you love me?"

"Well," Ryan said taking a deep breath before letting it out, he nodded slowly, "yeah, of course I love you Kelsi…"

"Would you…would you make love to me?" Kelsi asked softly.

"You're getting married Kelsi," Ryan said sitting up a bit more.

"I-I know…but…I want to remember how it feels to be loved. Please, Ryan?"

"Kelsi, we're drunk…we shouldn't," Ryan said softly shaking his head.

"Not drunk enough to know what we're doing but drunk enough to not care…" Kelsi retorted before she kissed him deeply.

He kissed her back his hands instinctively going up the sides of her shirt. He gently pulled the shirt up over her head, seeing faint bruise marks on her body. Pulling back from the kiss. She could see the sadness in his eyes and pulled his face back up to look at her before kissing him again. She pulled his shirt over his head too and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryan slowly stood up holding her up as he walked towards his bedroom. He pinned her up on the wall next to his bedroom door. Pulling away from the kiss he looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Kelsi said softly kissing him again.

Their tongue's fighting for dominance. She could feel his member poking through his pants, and she could feel herself getting wet. He opened the door and carried her in closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed again having her straddle him yet again. He began to undo her pants and she did too. Both of them drunkenly fumbling with the buttons and zippers. Once he got her pants unbuttoned he began to unhook her bra. She shimmied her pants off the best she could before she couldn't anymore. She took the rest of her bra off after he unhooked it and they both stood up. They removed their pants and she layed in bed he carefully got over her and kissed the crook of her neck. Moving his lips down her body.

He moved down between the valley of her breasts before gently sucking on her nipples moaning softly as she heard her groaned biting her bottom lip. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging gently. He slipped a hand down into her panties and gently rubbed her clitoris, flicking and rubbing it between his index and middle finger. She bucked her hips up into his as he moved his lips down over her stomach he gently slipped her panties off. She whispered his name before he used his tongue to lick her clitoris gently sucking it here and there softly, before dipping his tongue into her entrance feeling how went she was, and his member throbbing under his boxers. He felt her tense up just a bit as she moaned his name. He moved his lips back up her body, and slowly sliding his boxers off.

His lips met hers in a feverous kiss. She felt his member teasing her wet entrance and she couldn't help but moan into his mouth. He gently pushed himself inside of her and held his palce as she gasped pulling away from the kiss. Not that it hurt her, but it had been a long time since she had sex. He began to move slowly as she moaned and whispered his name out loud. He moved faster, their lips meeting from time to time. She had her hands around his neck, holding on as if her life had depended on it. One of her hands, gently tugging at his hair as she moved faster, harder, and deeper inside of her.

"Yes, Ryan, please…more…I'm so close," she said breathlessly.

He moaned her name as he moved faster inside of her, going a bit harder and he couldn't deny he loved how it felt to be with her again. Tipsy or not, he knew this was something he had to cherish, something he had to make last. He could feel her muscles clenching around him, and he could feel her come hard as he still kept going, she moaned loudly nearly screaming his name. He was close, but wasn't ready to stop. He continued and as she was going to come her second time, he couldn't help but come with her, deep inside of her.

Their lips met as he emptied himself inside of her. Once he was done he carefully pulled out and layed in the bed beside her. He was kissing her neck as they breathed heavily together. She looked over to him with a smile on her face, and those bright eyes Ryan thought had left were back, for that moment in time. She turned over and turned the TV on and then turned on her side. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her waist.

He smiled a bit and moved himself closer spooning her for a moment.

"We should clean up," He sighed softly.

"Do we have to move?" Kelsi asked holding his arms tighter around her.

"Yes…c'mon," Ryan went to sit up.

"Stay just a little longer…please?" Kelsi turned a bit to look at him.

Ryan sighed heavily. He couldn't say no to her, there was no way. He just nodded and layed next to her kissing her neck and holding her tight. And they stayed that was all night, falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong> - Review if you enjoyed it (or even if you didn't!). :D


End file.
